


The Chocobo Grove

by MinervaDescent



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dovahzhul, Dragons, Gen, Genderbending, Just stealing the Dragon Language from Skyrim, Tags May Change, Will be updated each time I add a story, Worlds from my head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 00:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaDescent/pseuds/MinervaDescent
Summary: Plot Chocochicks do not like to leave my head. Instead of starting individual stories for them, I'll plop them here.First Chocochick: It was a day off to chill. That's all Noctis wanted. Then a flash of light happened.





	The Chocobo Grove

**Author's Note:**

> Getting this little chocochick out my head. I apologize for spelling errors. Dovahzhul is not my first language. All I know is bad English and even worse Spanish. So I apologize if it's wrong. Also, some words were missing and I had to supplement them with other words or their closest variants in Dovahzhul. 
> 
> Thuum.org is a godsend.
> 
> Translations are at the bottom. 
> 
> Comment below if you feel like it.

“Hey, Hey Noct! That’s it, just pose!” A click was heard with and with a cheer, the blonde ran up to the Prince of Lucis to show him the photo.

 

“Careful with the noise Prompto, you’ll scare the fish away,” and with a focused pull, Noctis had successfully caught a Stripped Barramundi.

 

“Hmmm, I can fillet that,” Ignis said as he sipped from his addiction.

 

“And Princess there will eat it. Hey catch some for us too Your Royal Fishyness,” Gladiolus hadn’t even looked up from his book.

 

A scoff came from the Prince, “I know that. I have to catch a good 20 of these to fill your bottomless pit,” back into the water the lure went.

 

“Think he should have a nickname? Maybe something like, ‘Black-hole Gladio,’” Prompto snapped another photo, this time of Gladio majestically turning another page.

 

“You kids got jokes until we start training anyway,” Gladio gruffed closing his book.

 

The wind began to pick up and the skies grew cloudy while the four hung out for a day of peace.

 

“Bringing out the training card when you got nothing to give back huh,” Noctis caught the last fish for Ignis and put his rod away in his armiger, “I leave the rest in your hands Iggy.”

 

“Quite, and perhaps we should leave now. The weather has certainly grown worse,” pushing up his glasses, Ignis began to walk with the cooler of fish up the hill to the house.

 

“Aw, I wanted a few more pics,” Prompto pouted.

 

“Haven’t you run out of space on that thing?” Gladio looked over at the plucky blonde, who pushed a bit forward.

 

“Nah, I got SD cards are memory sticks to spare,” he answered.

 

A hissing sound came from behind the four and the wind picked up even more.

 

Looking back, Noctis called out to the other three, “Uh, you guys, what is that?”

 

“Get behind me!” Gladio had rushed back and pushed the Prince behind him summoning his sword.

 

The hissing sound got louder and louder and the wind stronger and stronger.

 

“Highness! We need to run!” Ignis had taken to shouting over the wind.

 

“Guys! It’s some weird portal! What if it’s, like, some dimensional entity come to eat us!?” Prompto flailed a bit with his gun.

 

“Here it comes!” Gladiolus prepared his sword, only for a bright light to emerge and everything to go black.

* * *

Noctis groaned. He felt warm. Something was rubbing his head and chest. He was pretty sure something was breathing really hard in his throat. Crap. He was most likely about to be eaten. He stilled, maybe playing dead would make the animal go away.

 

A chuckle. A female chuckle.

 

Okay. So not an animal.

 

“ **Zu’u mindok hi los alok,** ” the nose nuzzled my neck. And hummed. I think my face is burning. I heard a giggle from somewhere further and a sigh, of what can only sound like Ignis waiting for us to stop messing around.

 

“ **Daar gein lost grik mul,** ” a deeper, but still feminine voice, purred, growled, I don’t know, something came out over there.

 

The nose in my neck chuckled more, “ **Wo los hi? Kolo dreh hi bo do?** ” The hand on my head moved down to my back and the arms tightened around me. The nose went into my hair. The hands are rubbing my side. I think the person holding me is purring. It feels kind of nice. She’s pretty warm too.

 

“ **Hi pook med brod…** ” she took a deep breath. OKAY! This is getting weird. Also, there is some serious giggling happening further away from me.

 

“ **Daar gein miin med aan Chocobo,** ” a high pitched voice giggled and there goes another MomⓉ sigh.

 

“I don’t look like a chocob…” a, what I assume is a very dazed Prompto, which got more giggling. He’s so used to being compared to a Chocobo, just hearing the word either gets him excited to see one or defensive to be compared to one.

 

“ **Do ni,** ” giggling. So. Much. Giggling. And another sigh.

 

“ **Ahrk fod nust los Hokoron,** ” this voice is female too. And so Ignis-like it’s creepy. I can feel the disapproval. Crap I tensed. The arms are holding me tighter and the purring is way loud.

 

“ **Til, til, mal gein,** ” the voice, is oddly enough soothing me. “ **Nust los kiir Ignii. Mal lahney,** ” the voice shot back.

 

“ **Ahrk fod nust kos miin muz,** ” this Ignii girl has disapproval all over her voice, and most likely her posture.

 

“ **Ruz mu krii niin,** ” the deep female voice stated plainly.

 

“ **Eh!? Gloria, nuz nust los ful brit!** ” Giggly is protesting, I think. I hope they’re not talking about anything bad.

 

“ **NIID KRII NAAN,** ” the voice growled out tightening its arms around me. I can’t breathe. Maybe it’s time to move.

 

“ **Geh, Kulaas,** ” all three voices responded, sounding, subdued?

 

“ **Lingrah fen daar gein dreh wah praal,** ” Ignii said. I don’t know what she said. I don’t know what any of them have said.

 

“ **Hmmmm, Zu’u mindol,** ” the voice purred, “Do you understand the common tongue?”

 

Crap.

 

“The little one does. Tell me, where are you from? How did you get here? And what are you?” The voice questioned. I opened my eyes.

 

Woah. It’s like looking in a mirror and not. Black hair, blue eyes, she looks like mom. I can’t stop staring at her head. There are horns on her head. Horns are on her head. Black and gold horns are on her head.

 

“Do you speak little one? Are you scared? Perhaps I should introduce myself? I am Princess Stella Noctis Lucis Caelum. This is my retinue. The large Draconians you see is my shield Gloria Amicitia, my steward Ignii Stupea Scientia and the adorable Infernian holding the chocobo child is Prompta Argentum,” she keeps calling me little one. I should speak now. Like right now.

 

“Uhhh.” Nailed it. A loud groan came from Gladio, who is being currently felt up by the one called Gloria. She’s taller than Gladio somehow. How is she taller than Gladio? How is anyone taller than Gladio? Why do I keep thinking about Gladio?

 

“Ah, I fear the little one is broken. Gloria check the big one, is he injured? Is he coherent? I’ll continue to soothe this little one,” the purring started back up.

 

“Well, up and at ‘em handsome,” Gloria pulled him up into a sitting position.

 

“Where am I? The Prince. Noct, shit,” He stood up. Leave it to Gladio to sit up right away. ~~This Stella lady has my head on her chest.~~

 

“Noct...well, someone found themselves in a nice place,” he smirked.

 

“Shut up,” I mumbled, moving away from the purring lady. ~~Did she just whine?~~

 

“So, what’s happening ladies?” Is he seriously flirting right now? Ugh, only Gladio. I walk up to Prompto, who is being held by Prompta, yeah, cause that’s not weird ~~Where the hell are we?~~ to wake him up. A kick or two and he’s twitching. Prompta is pouting. She has horns too. And her eyes are glowing. ~~Did she just smirk? Why did it look evil?~~

 

“Nnnoooo Iggy I don’t wanna wake up…” Giggling. Sigh. Good old Prompto. I’ll just move on to Ignis.

 

“Ignis...wake up.” Yeah. I’m good. Dragon lady number three is just looking down at him like he’s an alien. Jokes on her. She’s and her friends are the aliens. ~~Seriously Princess Stella Noctis. Like I wasn’t gonna notice that.~~

 

“I have been awake the entire time your highness,” Ignis said with his eyes still closed. I believe it.

 

“Hoh, now you decide to move. Unfortunate for you that you could not understand our conversation then,” ~~Ignii~~ Dragon Lady Number Three, still looked down on Ignis. He’s just staring at her with that Mom stare. ~~Are they Mom staring each other down?~~

 

“Perhaps that you are awake, you may introduce yourselves to us,” Stella, stated standing up from the ground. I can’t look at her. ~~She looks like Mom.~~

“Umm sure thing weird Dragon Lady. This is probably some collective dream anyway,” Prompto and his never-ending energy. Always can count on that.

 

“This is his Highness Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. I am his steward Ignis Scientia. The one who flirted with you is Gladiolus Amicitia. And that is Prompto Argentum,” Ignis, why? Now they’re looking at us as if we’re the aliens.

 

“As I thought. They look too much like us to be anything else,” Ignii blinked looking at us all.

 

“Ignii, explain,” that Stella lady smile looks scary.

 

“Princess, you said that the child you held smelled of family. The only explanation I can come up is that the bright light that brought us to these children brought them from another world. An alternate Eos of some sort. Look at them, they have no features really native to this world. The closest they can be linked to the Titaness tribe, but they do not bear Titaness features,” Ignii stated in a long-winded explanation.

 

Alternate Eos? Titaness? Tribes? What? I rubbed my head.

 

“I see. An alternate version of Eos? Tell me, Miss Scientia, what is the status of your prophecy of the Chosen King? How far has the Starscourge spread?” Ignis with the hard questions.

 

“Our Starscourge was eradicated 2,000 years ago by the Elder Dragon. The Lucis Caelum family battled the Astral of War, the Father Bahamut. The Elder says it was a hard fought battle, but in the end, he and his younger brother emerged victoriously. With that, the Father Dragon bestowed his light upon the planet and eradicated the Starscourge. He also inadvertently (or what I believe was purposely) gave Lucians his “blessing.” He turned the man that was the Elder into a Dragon, and his younger brother and the people of Lucis into the Draconians we are today. The other Astrals, followed suit and claimed territory and the peoples of those lands as theirs, and “blessed” them. In essence, “human” is an ancient term for us, but what I believe you children are?”

 

“Huh? Human is an ancient term? Does that mean no one here is human anymore?” Prompto looked around.

 

“Bingo! We still refer to the people of Eos as a whole, as humanity, but no one is really human anymore. Chocobo child, is everyone human in your Eos?” Prompta, huh.

 

“Uh yeah. Everyone’s human,” Prompto shifted his camera uncomfortably. He didn’t even defend the Chocobo comment. ~~And now Prompta’s cuddling him.~~  

 

“How good are you in a fight Mini Shield?”

 

“I can hold my own.”

 

Have these two, in the entire time we’re figuring out that we’re from an alternate universe, been having some kind of showdown. ~~They must think alike.~~

 

Growl.

 

Everyone turned to me. We never got the fish fillet. ~~I’m being hugged and purred again why?~~

 

“Ignii, Prompta, Gloria, we will bring them with us to the Citadel,” Stella ordered. She seems quite comfortable doing that. Sounds exhausting.

 

“Got it,” two out of three.

 

“Highness?” Ignii.

 

“Citadel? Insomnia still stands here,” Ignis asked fixing his glasses.

 

“Of course it still stands. Only a fool would fight a family that can turn into dragons, and people who might as be dragons themselves,” Gloria scoffs crossing her, admittedly huge arms.

 

“Turn into dragons!?” Did Prompto’s voice crack?

 

“So they are from an alternate world? Come children, we will take you to our home. And give you the hospitality you deserve mal kulaan,” Stella began to walk up the hill.

 

It’s been grating me, but, “We aren’t children, so can you stop calling us that?”

 

It’s been bothering me for a while now.

 

Stella stops and faces me.

 

“Because you are children,” she smirks.

 

“No actually we a-”

 

“You are. You are most likely in your twenties yes. By our standards you are still children. Most races on this Eos live well into their hundreds. Draconians themselves are one of the longest living IF they can achieve their dragon forms. It is how the Elder Dragon still lives to this day. Grandfather Somnus and a number of my ancestors on the other hand have allowed themselves to pass on into the eternal sky where they fly with Bahamut. Prompta is the youngest among our group at 150 years old. I come along at 180, Ignii at 190 and Gloria has just hit 200 this year. So yes, to us, you are children. Now we will take you to the citadel where you will meet with the King and Elder Dragons. We will find out how to send you back to your world. It seems the prophecy has not been solved there.  Come along, I will not repeat myself.”

 

She started walking again.

 

And the four of us couldn’t help but follow. ~~She’s scary.~~

**Author's Note:**

> **Translations**
> 
> **_Zu’u mindok hi los alok_** \- I know you are rise./ I know you are awake.  
>  \- Rise is used to mean awake in this context as there is no word for awake in the current Dovahzhul translation. 
> 
> _Daar gein lost grik mul_ \- This one has such strength./This one looks strong.  
>  \- _Mul_ is used as opposed to _Mulaag_ or _Suleyk_ because _Mul_ is used to describe a more physical strength. 
> 
> **_Wo los hi? Kolo dreh hi bo do?_** \- Who are you? Where do you come from?  
>  \- I used _bo_ as opposed to _Meyz_ because _meyz_ is more “to become.”  
>  \- _Do_ is used instead of _Noth_ or _Voth_ as _Do_ is more “from as in destination.” _Noth_ is less common to use than _Do_ but also mean “from as in origin.” _Voth_ means “from as in possession/together”
> 
>  ** _Hi pook med brod…_** \- Why do you stink like family?/ Why do you smell like family?  
>  \- Okay, seriously what the fuck? The dragon language doesn’t have a word for “smell,” “scent” or “odor.” But you have one for stink. Just shows how Skyrims’ dragons gave no fucks.  
> \- _Pook_ \- it means to stink, reek and is used in negative ways. As the only word with any kind of smell meaning in Dovahzhul I use it in a positive way.  
>  \- _Med_ \- “similar/like”  
>  \- _Brod_ \- Family/Clan
> 
>  ** _Daar gein miin med aan Chocobo_** \- This one eye like a Chocobo./This one looks like a Chocobo.  
>  \- Poor Prompto. Dude can’t get a break. Obviously, Chocobo is a word on its own.  
> \- He’s still cute though.
> 
>  ** _Do ni_** \- Of not./ Of course not.  
>  \- Once again. Poor Cinnabon Prompto.
> 
>  ** _Ahrk fod nust los Hokoron_** \- And if they are enemy./And if they are the enemy.  
>  \- _Ahrk_ \- And  
>  \- _Fod_ \- if/ in the event that  
>  \- _Nust_ \- They/those  
>  \- _Los_ \- is, are, am - This is normally omitted from sentences/speech but I put it in to make it closer to the er “English/Common” variant.  
>  \- _Hokoron_ \- Enemy, Adversary. This gem here is the formal version of enemy. Conversationally one would say the word Paal, but it is Ignii who like Ignis, is formal. All. The. Time.
> 
>  ** _Til, til, mal gein_** \- There, there little one.  
>  \- Prince Boi is constantly referred to as “Little _Kulaan_ ” by Stella Noctis.  
> \- In fact they all are some variant of “Little”  
> \- _Kulaan_ means Prince/Male Heir.  
>  \- Stella Noctis is very maternal. She might be reaching the beginning of the “I want babies” Lucian phase. 
> 
> **_Nust los kiir Ignii. Mal lahney_** \- They are children Ignii. Little live.  
>  \- _Kiir_ \- children  
>  \- _Mal_ \- little  
>  \- _Lahney_ \- to live - In this context, it means alive/life. “They are children Ignii. [They have] barely lived.”
> 
>  ** _Ahrk fod nust kos miin muz_** \- And if they be eye people?  
>  \- “And if they are spies?”  
> \- Ignii has no chill.
> 
>  ** _Ruz mu krii niin_** \- Then we kill them.  
>  \- Does this really need any translating?
> 
>  ** _Eh!? Gloria, nuz nust los ful brit!_** \- But, they are so appealing.  
>  \- _Brit_ \- Physically/Spiritually Beautiful/ Pretty y’all.  
>  \- Basically - “But, they’re so cute!!”
> 
>  ** _NIID KRII NAAN_** \- No one [is] killing anyone. (But angry.)  
>  \- Sounds more guttural without Los.
> 
>  ** _Geh, Kulaas_** \- Yes, Princess.  
>  \- She commands. You listen.
> 
>  ** _Lingrah fen daar gein dreh wah praal_** \- [How] long will that one act to sit?  
>  \- _Dreh_ \- Act, doing, in this context “pretend”  
>  \- _Praal_ \- Sit, lie, in this context “rest”  
>  \- Other words with “rest” used it in a context of Death. 
> 
> _Gloria_ is a flower of the Cosmos Family.  
>  _Prompta_ is a feminine variant of Prompto.  
>  _Ignii_ does not wear glasses. Draconian vision is perfect.  
>  _Stella Noctis_ does not like it when her full name is used. It either means the setting is formal, or she has upset her father/one of the elders.


End file.
